Due to increasing popularity of mobile data applications, clouding computing and Internet of Things (IoT), there is a growing demand for switching & computing capacities within data centers. This creates an increasing demand for capacity and density of interconnect between switches, computing nodes and storage devices. Production of high-speed optical transceiver and active optical cable (AOC) based on short-reach multi-mode fiber optics is the solution for addressing such demand. As the per-port data rate of data center switches reaches 100 Gb/s nowadays and will soon increase beyond 400 Gb/s and 1 Tb/s, there is a need for a scalable optical engine to facilitate rapid development of cost-effective high-speed and high-density multi-mode (MM) optical interconnect solutions. As the size of data centers gets larger, there is also a need for longer transmission distances, e.g., beyond 500 meters. Hence, it is desirable to produce a scalable optical engine that facilitates the realization of low-cost, high-speed and high-density optical transceiver and transponder solutions in order to meet the challenges of modern data center interconnect demands.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the optical engine for data communication, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the optical engine for data communication.